When managing the use of equipment, such as vehicles, in certain environments, owners and operators of the equipment may desire to accurately measure, monitor, and predict the utilization of the equipment. Without the ability to precisely measure utilization, equipment may be inefficiently allocated to projects and tasks with equipment sitting idle at one assignment while another assignment is delayed because the equipment is unavailable. Additionally, the costs associated with operating the equipment for specific customers or projects may not be accurately allocated to those customers and projects. Inaccurate measurements of equipment utilization may also increase the difficulty of scheduling equipment maintenance and supply purchases. Furthermore, accurate measures of equipment utilization may facilitate more accurate assessments of employee productivity and value.